


nightmares

by suzukiblu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Memories, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Nightmares, Slice of Life, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: Dick wakes up with his heart racing and his guts in his throat and doesn't scream. His face is wet and his hands are fisted so tight in the sheets the threads are tearing, but he doesn't scream.Bruce would be proud, he tells himself, and tries to start breathing again.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some olllllld YJ fics from back in the season one days. This was a request from darksideofstorm back on LJ.

Dick wakes up with his heart racing and his guts in his throat and doesn't scream. His face is wet and his hands are fisted so tight in the sheets the threads are tearing, but he doesn't scream. 

Bruce would be proud, he tells himself, and tries to start breathing again. It mostly works, but closing his eyes isn't going to happen again tonight so he rolls out of bed and slips on his sunglasses heads out into the hall. He doesn't dry his face, because that would be admitting it was wet. 

It's the weekend, and they're all crashing in Mount Justice-- _"this team is not a social club"_ except sometimes it is. It's also really, really late, though, and even Wally crashed hours ago. Nobody's up, is his point, but still he has to wear the sunglasses because there is one tiny iota of possibility that what, M'gann got up in the middle of the night to bake? 

. . . or Superboy got up in the middle of the night to sit on the couch in the dark like a _freaking creeper_ what the _hell_. 

"Dude!" Dick hisses, nearly jumping out of his skin--he's used to being snuck up on in the dark, but he's not used to people just _being_ in the dark. "So not turbed, what are you doing in here?" 

". . . my room was too small," Superboy says, slowly. Dick laughs, and considers throwing a pillow at him. 

"Supes, you grew up in a _closet_ ," he says. "I have never seen you sleep anywhere bigger than a freaking _breadbox_." 

"I'm not sleeping now," Superboy says, and Robin starts to say "well yeah, no duh", but then he actually _thinks_. 

"Oh," he says, and sits down on the arm of the couch. Superboy looks over at him, and tilts his head. 

"Your heart is really loud," he says. "I heard it down the hall." 

"Super-hearing really sucks, doesn't it," Dick says, staring at the wall. 

"So do bad dreams," Superboy says, and Dick grimaces. "I didn't have those when the G-gnomes were dreaming for me." 

"I guess that's the upshot to mind control?" Dick says, trying to be flippant, and Superboy just frowns. 

"I'd rather have bad dreams about real things than good dreams about fake ones," he says. 

"Yeah?" Dick rests his chin on his knees, and keeps looking at the wall. He wouldn't know about that; he'd rather not dream at all than have to revisit . . . 

He'd just rather not dream at all. 

"Usually," Superboy says, looking down at the floor, and Dick wonders just what kind of nightmares Superboy has, anyway. He doesn't ask, though, because the other might think to ask back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
